Golf reservation systems may facilitate reserving tee-times for customers desiring to golf at a particular course at a particular time. Often, reservation of a tee-time may be made online over a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet. While tee-time requests and booking online may be relatively straightforward if the user knows which course is desired, it may be complicated by a request to more than one course. A service processing such a request to more than one golf course may face challenges in providing the requested information to the user in a timely and efficient manner.